


For Tonight

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post Atlas Arc, set in Vacuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Prompt - a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kissWhen they arrive safely in Vacuo, the gang find themselves resting in a inn. But Yang’s soon to find that she has a late night visitor.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235





	For Tonight

It’s a relief when they finally sink into their inn rooms in Vacuo. It’s an even greater relief when Yang hears a small knock at her door and opens it to find Blake waiting nervously outside her room just as she’s trying to get ready for bed.

“Hey,” Blake says softly, smiling shyly up at Yang as she tucks her hair behind her ear, a self conscious habit that Yang’s picked up on over the months. 

“Hey,” Yang utters quietly, reaching out for her partner and curling her hands into the hem of Blake’s shirt to gently tug her into the room, pulling her easily into her arms and shutting the door. She buries her nose in between Blake’s cat ears, hiding her face in her hair and wrapping her arms tightly around her partner. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just… I’m sorry. I guess I just… don’t want to be alone right now,” Blake mumbles, her fingers curling into the fabric of Yang’s shirt as she burrows her way into her neck, nuzzling her nose against Yang’s skin and sighing softly. “Do you mind- is it okay if I stay with you? Just for tonight?”

“Of course you can, baby,” Yang murmurs, swallowing thickly as she realises just how easily the petname had fallen from her lips. She can’t bring herself to regret it though, not when Blake presses a small smile against her skin. “C’mon. Come lay down with me.”

It’s easy to settle within each other’s arms as they climb under the thin blanket covering Yang’s bed. Their legs entwine, locking together and fitting perfectly against one another. Yang curls her arms around Blake’s waist, her fingers slipping under the hem of Blake’s shirt to scratch at her back gently,  _ affectionately, _ as she presses their bodies close together. Blake curls her hands loosely against Yang’s chest, her amber gaze soft, vulnerable and full of  _ something  _ that leaves Yang feeling a little breathless as she watches her. It strikes her, in this moment as she quietly observes the raw adoration in Blake’s eyes, takes note of the devotion dancing across her expression, that she could stay like this forever.

But Blake has other ideas. She raises her hand, almost reverently, as though her gesture is one of  _ worship _ , and tucks Yang’s hair behind her ear with a tenderness that makes Yang’s chest  _ ache.  _ Blake’s fingers continue past Yang’s ear, mapping out a path along her jaw until she comes to Yang’s chin. Blake smiles softly, curling her fingers around Yang’s chin in a gesture that’s almost playful for a moment before shifting her hand, brushing the back of it along Yang’s cheek towards her temple. Here she pauses, sighing softly and tracing Yang’s brow with her fingertips before dragging them down Yang’s nose. This is where a shudder courses through Yang’s body, her breathing picking up as her partner’s long, slender fingers brush over lips, tracing them at a  _ painfully  _ slow pace. A low whimper escapes Yang when Blake cups her jaw, her thumb gently pressing against the swell of Yang’s bottom lip. Blake’s movements stall as Yang helplessly kisses the pad of Blake’s thumb, the air now filled with tension thick enough that you could cut it with Gambol Shroud.

“I’m sorry.” 

It’s all the warning Yang gets before her partner leaves forward and replaces her thumb with her lips, kissing Yang softly, tenderly,  _ reverently,  _ and Yang can’t help but melt beneath her partner’s touch. A soft whine of protest escapes her when Blake pulls back, still close enough that their noses brush.

“I love you,” Blake says gently, her voice trembling slightly. She shivers, pressing closer to Yang and letting out a small, shaky huff of laughter. “Gods, I  _ love  _ you.”

Yang can’t help it. She leans forward to kiss Blake firmly, muffling her squeak of surprise and eagerly runs a hand up Blake’s back to gently entangle her fingers in Blake’s short hair. Blake exhales sharply though her nose, whimpering as she kisses Yang back with equal fervour. 

“I love you too.” Yang murmurs into Blake’s mouth, her heart stuttering when her teeth graze Blake’s bottom lip and Blake whines in response. “So,  _ so  _ much, baby.”

They pulls back, panting a little as they rest their foreheads together, lips curling into giddy smiles as they simply gaze at one another. Yang giggles softly when Blake presses quick kisses to her forehead, her nose and to her mouth before shoving her head firmly under Yang’s chin and settling against her. Yang feels her heart swell with adoration for the woman in her arms, a foolish grin spreading across her face as Blake presses tired, uncoordinated kisses against her collarbone. She lowers her head to press a kiss in between Blake’s cat ears before pulling her partner close against her, letting her fingers glide through a Blake’s hair and down her spine. 

She realises, as Blake sighs contentedly against her, that Salem and her forces can take everything from them… but the one thing they can  _ never  _ steal is  _ this… _

Maybe that’s why it’s so easy to trust love.


End file.
